Las crónicas del primer amor
by Usagi Sushi
Summary: Cuando conocí a Kanon, quien era mi vecino, yo tenía unos escasos 16 años de edad. En realidad fue algo muy curioso, puesto que nunca había visto a un par de gemelos frente a mis ojos... [KanonxMilo], AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Las crónicas del primer amor.**

Cuando conocí a Kanon, quien era mi vecino, yo tenía unos escasos 16 años de edad. En realidad fue algo muy curioso, puesto que nunca había visto a un par de gemelos frente a mis ojos. O al menos no que me causaran tanto interés como esos dos. Al primero de los dos que conocí fue a Saga, quien se presentó educadamente a nuestra familia, puesto que recién se había mudado hacía un par de días al vecindario. Parecía ser un sujeto prudente y muy respetable, incluso halagó a mi madre por su belleza, regalándole un panqué de cortesía y excusándose por las molestias de todo aquél ruido de la mudanza…el cual nosotros no habíamos siquiera notado hasta que él lo mencionó. Por lo que me di cuenta, era un hábil orador pues mi madre quedó encantada con sus cortesías.

Después…estaba él. Parecía algo incómodo detrás de Saga, cruzado de brazos y con una bolsita colgando de su brazo, por la transparencia de la misma me percaté que ahí traía los panquecitos que seguro estaban repartiendo a todos los vecinos. El mencionado tenía un aura bastante diferente a su educado hermano, a pesar de lucir idénticos. La verdad y siendo honestos, en ese instante solo se me cruzó por la cabeza lo altos que eran ambos…y que sus ojos eran de un verde muy llamativo. Pero solo eso. No fue amor a primera vista ni mucho menos, aunque estaba claro que eran hombres de buena apariencia.

Mi madre les ofreció pasar a tomar café, por lo cual se quedaron un momento a conversar algo que yo estaba seguro sería de lo más cotidiano…y aburrido del mundo. Mientras tanto, yo estaba riendo mentalmente por la cara de tedio que ponía el aún desconocido hermano de Saga. No me gustaría estar en su lugar.

—Vamos hermano…sé cortés con la hermosa dama y su hijo. — Pidió Saga.

El otro suspiró e hizo caso, inclinándose un poco en modo de saludo.  
—Mi nombre es Kanon… un gusto. —

Sonreí amplio y me presenté con ambos, luego de eso me despedí educadamente y salí de casa puesto que tenía un compromiso para ir al cine con mis amigos del colegio. Aioria era de los más puntuales del grupo así que más valía llegar a tiempo si no quería aguantar sus caras largas todo el rato. En resumidas cuentas, mi primer encuentro con Kanon fue algo por completo casual y muy simple, nada fuera de lo común. No solían interesarme los hombres o mujeres mayores y por eso no le tomé mucha importancia. Aunque eso duró poco…no pasó demasiado tiempo para darme cuenta de todo lo que Kanon tenía de interesante.

La primera vez que tuvimos una conversación medianamente más fluida, fue un sábado que llegaba del colegio, un par de semanas después de la mudanza de aquellos que asistir al entrenamiento del club de soccer y por eso también asistí a la escuela ese día. Traía el uniforme deportivo del instituto y mis audífonos puestos, los cuales me colgué al cuello una vez observé a mi vecino frente a su auto, parecía tener problemas para bajar de la cajuela un montón de bolsas llenas de compras del supermercado. Iba a pasar de corrido, después de todo el vecino era un hombre fuerte y joven capaz de arreglárselas en esa situación tan cotidiana, pero algo llamó mi atención. Antes de que tomara contra su pecho un par de bolsas de papel con víveres dentro, noté el estampado de la camiseta de Saga… ¿O era Kanon? En ese momento aún no los distinguía bien. Se trataba del logo de una de mis bandas de rock preferidas.

— ¿Le gusta Dragon - pistols? — Señalé su ropa al preguntar aquello y llamar su atención, aunque el hombre no podía ver muy bien lo que estaba señalando por todo el bulto de compras que cargaba entre sus brazos. Verduras, frutas y quien sabe que más.

— ¿Dragón…? Oh…te refieres a la ropa. En realidad es de mi hermano Kanon, por las prisas tomé su camiseta, suele ocurrir seguido. —

Sonreí al saber quién de los dos era, si mencionaba a Kanon, entonces él debía ser Saga.

—Le echaré una mano con eso… ehmn… ¿vecino?...—

El hombre sonrió en respuesta y entonces llevé las bolsas restantes dentro de la su casa. Era la primera vez que entraba ahí, por lo cual mi curiosidad fue más grande y no pude evitar husmear discretamente por los alrededores.

—Llámame Saga, muchacho. —  
Añadió al fin luego de dejar las cosas que cargaba sobre una mesa, y yo sonreí por la corrección.  
—Entonces...usted es el hombre educado de los panqués…así le llama mi madre desde ese día. —

Dejé los víveres sobre la mesa, imitando al mayor mientras él, apenado negaba con la cabeza por mi comentario y se alisaba la camiseta que me había interesado.

—Mi hermano Kanon es bastante aficionado a ese grupo y a la música en general, incluso imparte cursos de guitarra de vez en cuando. Quizás alguna vez lo veas practicando en la cochera. —

— ¡¿De verdad?! Me gustaría escucharlo alguna vez. —

No pude evitar responder entusiasmado, si a ese tal Kanon le gustaba mi banda favorita, quizás teníamos más gustos musicales en común. Además, estaba intentando aprender a tocar un par de instrumentos, que él supiera aquello me resultaba algo interesante.

—Así que ya llegaste Saga…desgraciado, siempre te llevas mi camiseta favorita. —

Y el susodicho bajó las escaleras mientras revolvía su cabello de forma descuidada.

—Kanon, tenemos visitas. —

Kanon alzó la ceja, pero pareció no darle mucha importancia a mi presencia.

—El mocoso de la otra vez…que gran honor que pises nuestros aposentos. —  
—Saga…no molestes a …—

Yo solo me reí. No podía tomar a mal los comentarios de alguien como él, quien parecía aún medio dormido a pesar de ser más de las 3 de la tarde.

—Milo. Mi nombre es Milo.—

—Milo…exacto. Le comentaba a Milo que eres bueno con la guitarra, quizás esté interesado en clases particulares.

Alcé la ceja. En ningún momento mencioné tal cosa…al menos no aún, pero Saga parecía empeñado en promocionar a su hermano.

—Oh~ así que es eso, haberlo dicho antes, querido hermano mayor. —

El semblante adormilado y apático cambió de repente en Kanon, acercándose y palmeando mi hombro con total familiaridad. Acto seguido me habló de costos bastante accesibles para aprender a tocar la guitarra. Sí que había caído en la trampa, pensé enseguida…aunque poco importó puesto que después de una breve demostración de Kanon tocando en la cochera, accedí a ser su alumno un tiempo, así tuviera que gastar todos mis ahorros pagando sus clases. El tipo era un experto guitarrista y eso no estaba a discusión. Realmente me dejó muy asombrado.

•••

— Buen trabajo con el mocoso, Saga. —

El mayor de los gemelos suspiró pesadamente mientras acomodaba las compras en su lugar respectivo. Kanon por su parte, husmeó en las compras, buscando su cereal favorito, abriéndolo sin cuidado y comiendo directamente de la caja. Normalmente no lo hacía así, pero Saga estaba ahí en frente y sabía que eso no le gustaba.  
— ¿No crees que ponerte mis camisas para promocionarme fue demasiado? — Agregó Kanon.

Saga le miró mal y le pasó un pequeño platito hondo para que se sirviera el cereal.

—Faltan dos semanas para que entre a trabajar en la universidad… necesito que empieces a ganar algo de dinero, para variar. —  
—¿Te olvidas quién pagó la mudanza, huh?. —

—Tú olvidas que estás sin un centavo gracias a eso. Y yo no estoy en mejores condiciones —

Kanon gruñó de mala gana y se metió un puñado de cereal a la boca.

—Estarías en las mismas que yo, si no fuera porque había una vacante para un maestro de historia en la escuela esa cerca de aquí. —

—Ciertamente. Pero mientras consigues acomodarte en este lugar, no podemos desaprovechar tus…talentos. —

Kanon torció la boca, sabía que a Saga le daba igual su pasatiempo, pero eso no le daba derecho a referirse a el con ese tono apático y despreciativo.

—Suena como si estuvieras prostituyéndome. —

Saga solo rodó los ojos.

—Termina de acomodar esto…y por favor, usa el plato. —

Nota mental de Kanon: apresurarse a ganar rápido algo de dinero. Le serviría para mudarse a otro lugar aparte y no tener que aguantar a su aburrido y perfeccionista hermano Saga.

…

* * *

 **Notas de la autora** : Me gusta mucho el Kanon x Milo. No sé por qué hay tan poco material del mismo, pero es una lástima. Me he aventurado a escribir uno, empezando con un AU muy sencillito y espero que no sea tan mal recibido… Quizás el bichito consentido esté aún muy pequeñajo para un Kanon que le lleva 8 años, o sea que los gemelitos tienen ya sus 24…pero no se preocupen, no corromperé la 'pureza' de Milo…o al menos no mucho. xD

Hehe, esos gemelos desgraciados haciendo de las suyas enseguida ni bien empezara el primer capítulo. Todo era un plan malvadamente malvado para conseguirle alumnos a Kanute. Lástima que solo han atrapado a Milo…por ahora. Por cierto, lo que menos me gusta de escribir un fic, es buscarle un título…disculpen si es demasiado simple. Eso es todo por el momento, actualización en un par de semanas…o hasta que termine el siguiente capítulo XD ¡que las buenas ships los acompañen!


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

Al despertar, salió de entre las confortables sábanas que lo cubrían y aún adormilado, estiró los brazos, recibiendo la luz del sol que se colaba por las cortinas de su habitación.

Ese día pintaba para ser bastante interesante, así que reunió toda su energía y salió de la cama para alistarse. Tomó un buen baño, se vistió y ajustó la corbata del uniforme al mirarse al espejo y… no, definitivamente nunca terminaría de acostumbrarse a ese pedacito de tela tan incómodo, así que lo deslizó con suavidad por su cuello y lo aventó sobre el colchón.  
Se peinó un tanto el flequillo con los dedos y bajó corriendo las escaleras rumbo a la cocina para desayunar.

Se sirvió su cereal favorito y su madre le rebanó en trocitos una manzana para añadirla al desayuno. Su padre se sentó también para tomar el primer alimento del día y le acarició el cabello al muchacho, preguntándole como de bien iban sus notas. Él sonrió y aseguró que todo estaba en orden, debía estarlo puesto que consiguió un aumento en su mesada después de haber gastado sus ahorros en ciertas clases particulares por la tarde.

La verdad estaba un tanto ansioso por que las mismas comenzaran después de las clases de su instituto, así que su día empezó con más ánimos, motivado por hacer algo que le gustaba tanto.

Miró de reojo la hora en su reloj de pulso y al percatarse de la misma, despidió a sus padres apresuradamente y salió rumbo a la escuela, debía darse prisa y encontrarse como cada día a su mejor amigo en la parada del autobús.

Pasó por la casa de los gemelos y la miró largamente, el garaje estaba abierto ya tan temprano, seguramente Saga salía a hacer algún pendiente, pues dudaba que el menor de ellos estuviera cerca de despertar. Eso le sacó una sonrisita burlona antes de apresurar el paso hacia su destino.

— ¡Camus! —

Tal y como pensaba, un par de cuadras antes pudo notar una cabellera pelirroja, por lo cual llamó a su amigo y levantó una de las manos para saludarle.

— Te tardaste. — Respondió el muchacho francés, acercándose un poco a Milo.

—Ehh~ ¿Qué clase de palabras descaradas son esa, Cam?. — Alegó Milo un tanto juguetón, torciendo la boquita y arqueando una de las cejas.

Camus le sonrió de forma muy leve, como pocas veces hacían frente los demás. A pesar de lo que pudiera parecer a simple vista, a Camus le costaba mucho salir de la cama por la mañana y por eso se quedaba unos minutos más descansando, con el pretexto de poder tomar el autobús cuando bien podía hacer el recorrido a pie con Milo, quien no tenía problema en levantarse a tiempo. Milo conocía bien a su amigo y por eso decidió acoplar su horario y acompañarle en el autobús cada mañana.

—Nadie te obliga a venir conmigo de cualquier forma Milo. —

—Eso dices, pero te aburrirías sin mi cada mañana. —

—O quizás disfrutaría de una lectura silenciosa de camino a la escuela. —

—Traidor~. — 

Y entonces Milo le correspondió la sonrisita traviesa, sin duda su amistad era muy curiosa y los demás no dejaban de preguntarse como ese par tan abismalmente diferente podía congeniar tan bien.

Luego de abordar el transporte, la mañana pasó bastante a prisa, y Milo no parecía perder las energías. Cada cambio de hora se paraba para estirarse y mirar por la ventana, molestar a Aioria al darle un pequeño zape al pasar o picarle las mejillas a Mu, uno de sus compañeros…pues parecía siempre tener esa apariencia "esponjosa" que era difícil ignorar.

—Discúlpalo, Mu… parece que hoy amaneció con más entusiasmo de que costumbre. — Añadió Camus al pasarle una copia de unos ejercicios a su compañero, pues le tocaba repartirlas a pedido de uno de los profesores.

El aludido solo asintió en agradecimiento a Camus al tomar la hoja para la tarea de mañana.

—Descuida…no sería Milo sin esas energías, además no me molesta. —

—Pues a mí si me molesta, a veces se pasa de fastidioso. — Añadió Aioria al agregarse a la conversación.

—Dime, Camus… ¿Qué mosca le picó? Tú debes saberlo, es tu mejor amigo. —

El pelirrojo suspiró cansado, al ser tan unidos, los demás solían preguntarle sobre Milo más seguido de lo que le gustaría.

—No tengo idea, quizás está barruntando mal tiempo. —

Sus compañeros rieron de buena gana ante el comentario y Camus se retiró a dejarle sobre el pupitre la última copia a su inquieto amigo, quien salió del salón sin que pudiera si quiera percatarse. Quizás se había adelantado a cambiarse pues tocaba deportes, así que el pelirrojo se encaminó a los vestidores. Cuando llegó, se le hizo curioso no ver ahí a Milo. Cuando salió al fin junto a varios de sus compañeros, se encontró con que el muchacho estaba en el patio haciendo algunos estiramientos. A Milo le encantaban los deportes así que no era de extrañarse, pero ni siquiera lo había esperado. Parecía…como ansioso, o algo por el estilo.

Antes de que Camus pudiera preguntarle algo, el instructor de deportes les pidió se organizaron en pares con el propósito de hacer algunos ejercicios. Ni bien terminaran de darle las instrucciones, Camus esperó a que Milo llegara a su lado para realizar tales tareas juntos, pues estaba siempre implícito que eran compañeros de equipo…pero su sorpresa fue grande al notar que el rubio muchacho había hecho par con Aioria. El francés terminó entonces sentado en el suelo, siendo empujado de los hombros por Afrodita, quien se distraía por nada y por todo a la vez, haciendo que esa forma para ayudarle a estirarse fuera bastante incómoda. Lo peor es que sería una tontería reclamarle a Milo por no haber acudido a él en primer lugar…no es como si tuvieran un acuerdo sellado y firmado de exclusividad en deportes o en la actividad que fuera.

De camino a casa junto con su amigo, el pelirrojo decidió no apresurar las cosas. Si Milo tenía algo en mente que le hiciera ponerse tan…arrebatado, o al menos más de lo usual, él mismo acabaría por contárselo cuando menos lo pensara. Así era Milo, y respetaría entonces sus razones por guardarse para él ciertas cosas, después de todo él hacía lo mismo por muy amigos que fueran desde prácticamente toda su vida. De cualquier modo, lo mejor sería comportarse como siempre, con normalidad, así que decidió a hacer planes estando ya libres de las horas de clase.

—Debo pasar a la librería del centro…después podemos ir por hamburguesas, ¿Te parece?

Milo tardó un momento en contestarle, pues al parecer estaba entretenido con su celular, presuntamente enviando algún mensaje.

— ¿Cómo dices Camus? ¡Ah! Hamburguesas…suena bien, pero tengo algo que hacer ahora mismo, después hablamos ¿Si? —  
Le sonrió de la forma más amplia que pudo antes de despedirse, dejando a un confundido Camus de pie en su lugar mientras le veía correr en dirección opuesta. Sí que era extraño, pero le dejaría a sus anchas, ya terminaría enterándose de lo que sucedía tarde o temprano…y aun así, tratando de auto convencerse de que todo estaba bien, no pudo evitar sentirse un tanto incómodo y hasta solitario de pronto. Estaba bastante acostumbrado a que su mejor amigo siempre volcara toda su atención hacia su seria persona. ¿Acaso lo habría aburrido? En todo el camino hacia la librería, se quedó pensando en tal probabilidad…una que no le era para nada agradable.

 **Comentarios de la Autora** : Quizás fue algo corto pero no he tenido mucho tiempo para escribir… pero sí que tenía muchas ganas de introducir al elegante hielito en la historia. ¿Qué sería Camus sin su mejor amigo? Yo no lo culparía por sentirse algo abandonado cuando el precioso bichito no le presta la atención de siempre, y cuando se entere del culpable de tal distracción…Pobre Cam, no me gusta maltratarlo pero es por una buena causa, creo yo.

Saluditos a todos y en especial a Lissett Jimenez, agradezco tus palabras, ¡gracias por seguirme! El próximo cap estará lleno de participaciones de nuestro querido y 'malvadamente malvado' y a la vez carismático Kanon para compensar. Cambio y fuera.~


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

Quedé muy formalmente con Kanon de llegar a mis clases de guitarra ni bien saliera de la escuela, así que no hice paradas innecesarias de camino a casa. Ni siquiera pasé a dejar mi mochila a pesar de que la morada de los gemelos quedaba a tres casas de distancia de la mía. Estaba algo emocionado por aprender guitarra de alguien que sabía usarla de una forma tan interesante, por lo cual poco me importaba hacer notar mi interés. Al salir de la escuela, mandé un par de mensajes a mis padres para recordarles que estaría con los vecinos, o mas específicamente con uno de ellos para el curso, solo por si acaso olvidaban que en eso habíamos quedado… ya todo estaba listo, tomé el autobús hacia allá y me apresuré lo mas que pude para llegar temprano.

Al momento de poner un pie en frente de aquella casa, noté que la persiana del garaje estaba abierta, y lo primero que percibí fue el sonido de la radio, pues se escuchaba la voz rasposa de algún animado locutor anunciando la siguiente ronda de canciones. Inhalé hondo antes de entrar, lo cual me hizo percatarme de un aroma fuerte a tabaco…y en cuanto me adentré en busca de mi nuevo instructor musical, le encontré recargado de una forma bastante relajada y casual sobre un Cadillac deportivo, con una puerta del vehículo abierta por donde salía el sonido de la radio.

Kanon dio una larga calada a su cigarrillo y al notar mi presencia en el lugar, soltó el humo y alzó las cejas como si estuviera sorprendido de verme ahí de repente, como si hubiese olvidado lo de las clases de guitarra.

― ¿Cómo, ya es tan tarde?... ― Le miré extrañado, por el modo en que dijo aquello, seguramente el mayor tenía más tiempo en su cochera escuchando música de lo que recordaba.  
―Supongo que te doy la bienvenida y todo eso, mocoso. Pasa y ponte cómodo, pero no toques demasiado, en especial el auto. Aunque el de Saga no está prohibido... ―

Sonreí un poco porque noté desde que había llegado que el dichoso auto del gemelo mayor estaba estacionado afuera, y no tenía que ser un genio para adivinar que Kanon le había pedido que lo sacara para hacer espacio para las clases.

―Me llamo Milo, no "mocoso". ―  
Aclaré aquello mientras dejaba mis cosas por ahí, buscando un lugar apropiado para sentarme y no permitir que el aire pesado del cigarro me distrajera.

―Entonces tú me llamarás profesor Kanon, suena genial, ¿No? ―  
Soltó una risilla ronca y apagó el cigarrillo tirándolo al suelo y pisoteándolo repetidas veces. La verdad nunca había visto a un maestro fumando frente a sus alumnos, pero con Kanon estaba bien…esperaba algo como eso desde el vamos.

― ¿Dónde está la guitarra? ―

Busqué con la mirada dentro de la amplia cochera y solo vi algunas herramientas, cajas vacías, un par de sillas y un mueble naranja y blanco de aspecto bastante ochentero con circulitos y cuadros como estampado, pero bastante cómodo a simple vista.

―Eres muy impaciente mocoso, veo que estás ansioso por empezar. ―

No dije nada, no tenía como defenderme ante esas palabras que sabía certeras. Kanon por su parte se metió dentro del auto para apagar la radio, sacando de paso aquel instrumento que le solicité del vehículo. Así que ahí lo había guardado…

—Bien, muchacho. Lo primero que haremos, es…—

—Ya tengo algunas nociones básicas— Interrumpí. — Sé afinarla y me sé uno que otro acorde. —

El mayor me miró con un gesto extrañado y me pidió que la afinara para ver si era cierto. No era nada del otro mundo así que lo hice, y de inmediato le miré de regreso, como esperando su aprobación.  
—Así que eres …digo, ¿es usted maestro de música o algo así?... —

Por alguna razón, era muy fácil empezar a llamarlo de manera informal, supongo que por esa forma tan despreocupada en que se comportaba.

—Llámame Kanon a secas, mocoso. —Muy pronto se resignó a que no le llamaría profesor Kanon… eso fue bastante curioso. —Y no, solo hago esto en mis ratos libres. —

La respuesta de Kanon no me dio pistas para saber su ocupación, y no quería parecer insistente. Quizás más adelante lo terminaría descubriendo así que no le di importancia.

—Bien, supongo que es hora de ponernos serios. Si ya sabes algunos acordes, entonces vas a practicar algunos más, ¿de acuerdo? Ahora, muéstrame que es lo que sabes hacer exactamente. —

Yo asentí mientras Kanon me evaluaba al usar su guitarra…era un instrumento bastante simple, y por supuesto, no era aquella tan elegante y hasta salvajemente diseñada, la que le vi usando cuando me dio una demostración de su talento. Si que debía quererla y cuidarla. Yo puse una cara de tremenda decepción por que quería volverla a ver, pero igualmente traté de dejar ese asunto de lado.

Me relajé lo mas que pude y recordé mentalmente como comenzar y de que forma tocar la melodía que mejor me salía con el instrumento en cuestión. El mayor me miraba muy atentamente y eso me hizo estar algo nervioso, su mirada punzante parecía atravesarme y me inquietaba, pero de todas formas toqué de una forma mas o menos aceptable un pedacito de canción.

El mayor asintió un par de veces luego de que terminé, nada impresionado con mi insípido rendimiento.

—Lo sé… no soy tan bueno aún, no digas nada... —

—Por eso es que viniste aquí, niño. Te falta soltura y técnica, pero eso puede arreglarse. —

Se puso a mi lado y palmeo mi hombro, acto seguido acomodó entre mis brazos la guitarra y me mostró la mejor forma para sostenerla y estar mucho mas cómodo con ella. Yo miré por sobre mi hombro y noté entonces que el mayor tenía unas pestañas tupidas bastante largas…además, su aroma a tabaco me mareaba y me era extrañamente agradable al mismo tiempo.

—Por hoy practicaremos el rasgueo y algunos acordes, y cuando estés familiarizado, podrás escoger una canción que te guste, la que sea. ¿De acuerdo? Tendrás tiempo suficiente para escogerla. —

Asentí y pasó un rato mostrándome los acordes que mas necesitaba practicar, y casi una hora después, llegó Saga del interior de la casa con unos bocadillos y algo frio de beber.

—¿Cómo van las clases? — Preguntó mientras se adentraba al lugar con una afable sonrisa en el rostro y un plato repleto de galletas. Kanon se encogió de hombros sin decir nada en especial.

— Supuse que no le invitarías nada al muchacho, así que traje algo para él, recién horneadas. —

Yo sonreí encantado, pues solo faltaba un rato para irme a casa, pero el gesto del mayor fue agradable puesto que ya estaba hambriento, así que ni lento ni perezoso acepté unas cuantas.

—¿Qué eres, una ama de casa? — Kanon de inmediato fue a robar una de las galletitas, pero el mayor le dio un manotazo para que se quedara quieto.

—¿Qué no escuchaste? Son para Milo. —

Mientras yo estaba distraído con el postre, Saga sacó unos folletos, extendiéndolos hacia mi dirección.

—Me tomé la libertad de diseñar algunos folletos para promocionar las clases ya que a Kanon no se le dan estas cosas. Sería de mucha ayuda que los repartieras en tu escuela, Milo. ¿Me harías ese favor? —

Yo aún seguía masticando las galletitas con chispas de chocolate extra… y no es que quiera ser un desconfiado ni nada por el estilo, pero juraría que Saga las usó para sobornarme y convencerme más rápido de hacerle ese favor. Terminé de pasar el bocado y …ni hablar, no pude negarme. Al parecer, el mundo de los adultos así funcionaba y para mi corta edad, ya me estaba familiarizando con esa idea.

—Claro…no es problema. —

El mayor de los gemelos sonrió más que complacido, y mientras yo miraba el folleto, (que dicho sea de paso tenía un aire bastante profesional para ser solo un anuncio para clases informales en un garaje) él amenazó a Kanon para que no fuera grosero conmigo y enseguida se retiró para, según él, corregir algunos exámenes pendientes que tenía de sus alumnos.

La verdad, Saga me parecía un hombre muy diligente, considerado y aplicado en todos sus deberes a pesar de que se empeñaba demasiado en promover las clases de su hermano, lo cual me hizo sentir extrañado…. Como fuese, iba a comentarle algo de eso a Kanon, pero al voltear a verle, me encontré con esos ojos verdes mirándome escrutadoramente.

—Vamos, dilo. —

—¿Disculpa? —

—Claro que te disculpo, seguro vas a decir que Saga es un exagerado. Pero no hay nada que yo pueda hacer, así nació. —  
Alcé una de las cejas, entre contrariado y sorprendido de que Kanon pareció leer mis pensamientos.

—Solo iba a decir que las galletas estaban muy buenas…y que Saga es muy hábil haciendo toda clase de cosas, incluso cocinar. —

La respuesta que di pareció molestarle, pero por fortuna aún había muchas galletas en el recipiente, así que me ocupé en comerlas, esperando que el mayor se distrajera. Él solo entrecerró los ojos en señal de desconfianza y enseguida tomó su guitarra de regreso.

—Como sea, te mostraré una vez más como se hacen los ejercicios de recién, para que los practiques. —

Yo asentí con la cabeza y puse toda mi atención a la forma en que Kanon tocaba con tal facilidad algo que a mí me tomaría quien sabe cuantas semanas entera.

—Eres muy bueno…deberías ser profesional o algo. —

Le miré con admiración por que me nació hacerlo, pero Kanon se quedó estático, abriendo de mas los ojos como si le hubiera dicho todo lo contrario. Quizás no estaba acostumbrado a recibir halagos porque enseguida pareció inflar el pecho con todo el orgullo, como si fuera un pavorreal.

—Podrás ser un mocoso aún…pero no estás nada perdido…tienes buen ojo. —

Yo le sonreí y celebré su comentario, y la verdad es que se me pasó el tiempo luego de pedirle que tocara algunas canciones de mi banda favorita. Estar con Kanon era agradable, parecía algo estricto al principio pero sin duda alguna estar bajo su tutela era toda una experiencia.

* * *

Llegué a mi casa totalmente cansado, pero satisfecho porque todo marchó mejor de lo que esperaba. Aventé mi mochila ni bien llegara arrastrándome a mi habitación y luego de algunas pausas para comer y ducharme, empecé a hacer mis deberes escolares.

Los complicados eran los de matemáticas, pues lo realmente duro para mi no consistía en comprender los ejercicios, era el hecho de saber que esas cosas en específico requieren atención, y por supuesto, todo aquello era un derroche de tiempo que siempre me agobiaba porque no me llamaba la atención esa materia. Intenté responder algunas cosas por mi cuenta, pero fácilmente mi atención se volcó en la guitarra que tenía en mi habitación.

Era de un color mitad rojo eléctrico y brillante mitad en color negro. Hace dos años me fue obsequiada por el tío Kardia en mi cumpleaños, junto con la promesa de que me enseñaría a usarla, pero desafortunadamente para mi él se fue a Inglaterra a trabajar como fotoperiodista, aunque su ubicación siempre es incierta pues viaja muy seguido. No es que odie el hecho de que se fuera a hacer lo que más le gusta en el mundo, (que es viajar, no tanto por la fotografía) …pero le echo de menos; pues a pesar de que es un sujeto acostumbrado a hacer su santa voluntad y a veces es difícil lidiar con sus ideas descabelladas, siempre fue como mi hermano mayor. En fin, no tendría por qué estar acordándome de eso o me pondré de malas. Practiqué un rato con la guitarra lo que Kanon me recomendó, más que nada para rehuir de los deberes y procrastinar como el mejor, hasta que mi propia consciencia me obligó a mensajear a Camus para pedirle algo de ayuda y terminar al fin la tarea.

"Camus…. ¿Ya llegaste de tus cursos avanzados?"

Pregunté aquello puesto que, en las tardes mi amigo asistía a unas clases especiales avanzadas. Esperé toda la tarde y parte de la noche por la respuesta, la cual nunca llegó y la verdad, antes de dormir terminé los deberes a como pudiera, si no estaban bien al menos había hecho el intento.

Al día siguiente, llegué puntual a la parada del autobús para reunirme con mi amigo, el cual llegó casi enseguida. Yo le miré con un gesto de circunstancia y él se limitó a darme los buenos días de forma escueta.

—Cam, te mandé un mensaje ayer, pero no hubo respuesta. —

—Oh… no me percaté. Sabes que rara vez reviso el celular. —

—Usualmente lo haces. — No sabía si era mi imaginación, pero Camus parecía algo malhumorado, lo cual, naturalmente atribuí al hecho de que no tenía buen despertar por las mañanas.

—Hubiera sido mejor que hablaras directamente al teléfono de casa, siempre lo haces sin importar que. —

—No importa, solo quería ayuda con la tarea de matemáticas, pero al final lo resolví por mi cuenta. —

—Ya veo… siempre estás igual, quizás te vendría bien venir conmigo a mis cursos especiales y dejar de depender tanto de que te pase las respuestas. —

—No es para tanto Camus, además, en ese lugar acuden puros cerebritos, y…—

No pude seguir hablando por que él me miró acusadoramente, como diciéndome con la mirada que lo mejor era no decir ni una palabra más.

—De todas formas, tengo algo que hacer por las tardes. — Camus rodó los ojos y dio un par de pasos frente a la parada, puesto que el autobús se divisaba ya a un par de cuadras.

—Milo, jugar videojuegos todo el día no es precisamente algo en que ocupar todo tu tiempo libre…—

—No, no es eso… — Le respondí con presteza antes de que siguiera acusándome de ser un vago. —Te lo diré mas tarde, cuando sea la hora del descanso. — Sonreí ampliamente, y aunque quería decirle a Camus todos los detalles en ese instante y compartir mi felicidad, el autobús llegó y abordamos el mismo.

En el transcurso de la mañana, le pedí a mi amigo que revisara mi tarea de matemáticas solo por si acaso, puesto que necesitaba mejorar mis calificaciones y una nota de media a baja solo haría parecer que el club de futbol, y encima las clases de guitarra me distraían de la escuela. Camus no pareció muy de acuerdo con corregirme así nada más, y aunque siempre me había dado la mano para esas cuestiones, en ese instante soltó un enorme sermón de que debería ser responsable y no sé qué tanto. Yo le puse una mano en la cara para que dejara de hablar tanto y él me dio un manotazo como siempre que le hacía eso. Quizás tenía razón y me regañaba por mi bien…pero en serio detesto las matemáticas.

—¿Me ayudarás al menos a estudiar para el siguiente examen? Yo iré a tu casa, tú no tienes que moverte para nada…—

Él me miró entre desconfiado y molesto, pero no tardó mucho en resignarse.

—De acuerdo…pero pagarás la pizza. —

Yo solo reí un poco y le agradecí, la verdad es que Camus era un gran amigo, y no entendía por que a la mayoría parecía no agradarle. Tenía un humor muy ácido pero inteligente y eso a mí me parecía la cosa más entretenida y genial del mundo.

Todo resultó de lo mas tranquilo esa mañana, hasta que el timbre anunciando el receso se hizo escuchar, y ni bien saliera del salón el maestro encargado de esa clase, salí disparado frente al escritorio del profe para hacerme notar ante mis compañeros y repartirles los folletos que me había dado Saga. Les mencioné a toda la ubicación y que las clases eran accesibles para quien quisiera unirse…sabía que la mayoría, si no es que nadie se animaría a tal cosa, pero una promesa era una promesa y quedé en repartir todos los folletos.

El primero en decir algo fue Aioria, preguntándome si había alguna clase muestra, solo para ver si se decidía a entrar. No supe decirle, pero le aseguré que lo consultaría con el encargado de las clases. Cuando miré en dirección a Camus, él parecía muy absorto observando el dichoso anuncio en silencio, casi sin parpadear. Iba a decirle algo, cualquier cosa, cuando de repente una voz tan desagradable como conocida hizo acto de presencia.

—¡Milo! Ven acá, tengo un mensaje del entrenador de futbol. —

Cuando me di la vuelta, me encontré con Aiacos, quien desafortunadamente era mi primo, y se estaba recargado en la puerta esperando a que fuera a su lado para decirme quien sabe que cosa, y junto a él estaba Minos, uno de sus amigotes. Ninguno de los dos tenía buena reputación en la escuela, eran del último año y nadie en su sano juicio deseaba meterse con ellos, puesto que eran bastante violentos, con poca paciencia y algunos chicos de la escuela los habían visto besarse en plena calle y hacer quien sabe que cosas en público… o al menos eso dicen los rumores. No es que a mi me molestara eso último en especial, pero mucha gente se la pasaba preguntándome sobre la vida privada de mi 'querido' primo, y eso era todo un fastidio. ¿Qué iba a saber yo? Ni siquiera nos agradábamos entre nosotros.

Iba a ir con Aiacos, pero cuando él notó los folletos que sostenía y que me sobraron, se acercó por si solo para curiosear y tomar uno de ellos casi arrebatándolo de mis manos.

—¿Qué se supone que es esto, huh, bichito?. — Le pasó uno a Minos, quien aparentemente leía el dichoso anuncio, pero no estoy seguro, ese fleco largo cubría la mayor parte de sus ojos de una forma extraña.

—Así que clases de guitarra… ¿Y tú que haces con estas cosas, bichejo?. —

—Nada en especial. ¿Qué decías sobre el entrenador? — No quería que esos dos arruinaran mis clases especiales en casa de los gemelos, ¡ni hablar!

—Suena divertido, quizás me sirva de algo… ¡Hey! Esta dirección es cerca de tu casa. ¿No es así, bichejo? —

Yo solo apreté los dientes y asentí con desgano. Lo peor es que aparte de que la gente me pregunta sobre él y sus locuras, suelen decir que nos parecemos, lo cual nunca suelo recibir con especial emoción y agrado.

—Rada dijo que quería unas clases de este tipo, si no me equivoco… — Se guardó el folleto en el bolsillo del pantalón y sonrió de forma maliciosa al notar mi expresión seria.

—¿No me digas que tomas el curso?. No sé para que, si los enclenques como tú no sirven para nada… te aseguro que solo harás gastar dinero a mis pobres tíos. —

—¡Repite eso, tú!... —

Camus dejó una de sus manos sobre mi hombro, pidiéndome que me calmara, lo cual hizo que volteara a mirarle. Quizás si él no me hubiese dicho eso, le habría lanzado un golpe en la cara a Aiacos y me habría ganado una bonita llamada de atención del director. Al final si que pude tranquilizarme y responderle con calma.

—Di lo que quieras… no me importa. No soy tan tonto como para seguirte la corriente. —

Él solo lanzó una carcajada y aseguró que era un exagerado y que lloriqueaba por nada como niñito de primaria. Luego, me dijo que me diera prisa pues debía ir a firmar no sé qué cosa que el entrenador requería. Como yo soy el representante de todos los de segundo año del club de futbol, a menudo soy llamado para esas cosas. Después de aquello, afortunadamente esos dos se fueron por donde vinieron y Aioria, quien había escuchado todo, tomó la palabra.

—Cielos bichito… creo que mejor no quiero tomar esa clase muestra, no me gustaría toparme con esos dos sujetos. — Hizo una cara de notorio asco …para eso quería al gato, para decir que no a última hora y dejarme morir solo. Aunque nos la pasábamos discutiendo la mayor parte del tiempo, le tenía algo así como estima, aunque fuera un bobo.

—Como quieras, ya sabía yo que eso no era lo tuyo. —

—Yo si quiero ir a ver la clase muestra, en caso de que exista una. — La voz de Camus se hizo notar en nuestra conversación, por lo cual ambos volteamos a verle con cara de espantados.

—¡¿Qué?! No te ofendas, amigo…pero creo que eso no va con tu estilo. — Aioria de inmediato sacó otra de sus atinadas e inteligentes frases, para variar, a lo cual Camus se cruzó de brazos.

—¿Y por qué no? Solo voy a ver un poco…quizás termine agradándome. Siempre es bueno tener un poco de conocimiento y experiencia en muchos campos del aprendizaje. —

Yo no pude negarme a la idea de mi mejor amigo Camus, quien de la nada mostró interés en algo como eso. Quizás hasta le empezaría a tomar más gusto a la música en general, y de paso, me acompañaría a uno que otro concierto. O al menos, por el momento se vale soñar.

* * *

 **Notas finales: Hacía ya mucho tiempo que no me dedicaba a escribir fics, así que ya no recordaba que me fluyen las ideas más fácilmente cuando escribo tempranito por las mañanas. Casi todos los escritores de fiquis que conozco y también fanartistas suelen decir que la noche es cuando les funciona la musa. Es muy curioso, creo que soy la única persona diurna del universo. (?) En fin, tenía muchas ganas de meter a Aiacos en la historia porque todos en el fandom al parecer dicen que se parece al bicho, lo cual me causa mucha gracia, aunque seguramente a Milo le causaría urticaria. Espero les agrade el capi y cualquier comentario o sugerencia será bien recibida. ¡Saludines a todos!**


End file.
